This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. In 2008, the Endocrine Core Lab changed its name to the Biomarkers Core lab, reflecting the added services provided by the Core. The Core acquired a mass spectrometer with liquid chromatography and additional HPLC capabilities. The Core has added this service to provide small molecule and proteomics services that are not available through traditional immunoassay technologies including the detection of monoamine neurotransmitters with electrochemical detection HPLC. Over the past year, the Core has further expanded both its offerings of mass spectrometry based detection of steroids and its traditional immunoassay menu in response to investigator needs. The Biomarkers Core Lab continues to provide steroid and protein hormone assay services for investigators. In 2010, the lab served 58 different investigators located throughout the country, including Emory (47%), other academic institutions (43%), government labs (3%), and private industry (7%). During the last year, the Lab processed 22,960 samples in support of research. Costs incurred in the performance of the assays are recovered using a charge back to all users that, in the past year, resulted in $305,293 recovered, a change of +41 and -5% from the amounts recovered for 2008 and 2009, respectively.